Sweet Dinner
by ninopyon
Summary: Setelah perang kedua berakhir,akhirnya Athrun memilih kembali ke Orb untuk bertemu dengan Cagalli. Tidak disangka ternyata dirinya disambut dengan makanan kesukaannya dan mengingatkannya dengam masa lalunya. "Aku rasa ini tidaklah sambutan kedatangan yang buruk, aku senang telah bertemu dengannya kembali" Pairing: AsuCaga


**Hallo semuanya,**

 **jumpa lagi dengan saya ninopyon yang baru-baru ini muncul di fandom GSD**

 **Akhirnya saya mempublish fanfic AsuCaga lagi**

 **Mungkin sebelum membaca fanfic ini, akan lebih baik jika membaca cerita saya sebelumnya, karena agak nyambung sih meskipun hanya sedikit xD**

 **Kali ini cerita saya terinspirasi dari game** _ **"Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Tomo to Kimi to Koko de"**_

 **Di gamenya ada scene dimana Cagalli membuatkan makanan kesukaan Athrun yang bentuknya aneh tapi ternyata rasanya enak bagi Atrhun dan Kira xD**

 **Anyway, selamat membaca~ ^_^**

* * *

 **Sweet Dinner**

 **Disclaimer:** © Gundam SEED Destiny by Sunrise

I just own this story

 **WARNING:** Cerita sangat cringe, OOC, dan sepertinya bakalan menemukan banyak Typo dan penggunaan kata-kata yang tidak pas

* * *

Dua bulan setelah berakhirnya Second bloody Valentine war antara tiga aliansi, yaitu Earth alliance, Orb Union, dan PLANT. Seusai berakhirnya perang, pemimpin PLANT yang baru digantikan oleh Lacus Clyne sebagai _Chairwoman_ PLANT menggantikan Gilbert Durandal yang tewas di medan perang.

Perang yang berakhir sangat mengenaskan karena kematian Gilbert Durandal ini membuat para masyarakat di PLANT sangat terkejut. Karena mereka semua tidak percaya bahwa _Chairman_ Durandal adalah dalang dari perang tersebut.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana seorang pria _Coordinator_ bermata _emerald_ bernama Athrun Zala akan kembali ke Orb. Sebenarnya dirinya sudah pernah ditawarkan oleh teman-temannya seperti Shinn, Lunamaria, dan Meyrin untuk tetap tinggal di PLANT dan menjadi bagian dari ZAFT. Namun, Pria _Coordinator_ tersebut menolaknya.

 **December City, PLANT**

"Kau benar-benar serius, Athrun-san?" Tanya seorang Wanita berwambut merah _maroon_ diikat dua

"Iya…aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Orb." Jawab pemuda bermata _emerald_

"Sudahlah Meyrin, meskipun dia akan tinggal di Orb, kita masih bisa saling berkomunikasi bukan? Bahkan kita bisa pergi ke Orb untuk berkunjung kesana bila kau kangen dengan Athrun" Perkataan Lunamaria tersebut telah membuat adik perempuannya bernama Meyrin menjadi malu.

"O-onee-chan, he-hentikan... kau membuat aku menjadi malu saja" Jawab adiknya secara tergesa-gesa karena malu. Athrun yang melihat tingkah laku kedua kakak beradik tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"Hey Athrun, jika suatu saat perang terjadi lagi, berjanjilah kepada kita kalau kau tidak akan menjadi pengkhianat kepada kita, ah bukan…kepada PLANT, tempat tinggalmu yang sebenarnya. Dan berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan menjaga Orb dengan baik." Perkataan Shinn tersebut membuat Athrun yang mendengarkannya tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu, Shinn. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kau sesungguhnya mencintai Orb bukan? Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Orb dengan baik. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak pernah berkhianat kepada kalian…"

Disela-sela perbincangan mereka, tiba-tiba Lacus dan Kira datang untuk menemui Athrun yang sudah siap berangkat ke Orb. Mereka berdua datang untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan kepada Athrun.

"Maafkan kami, Athrun. Aku dan Kira tidak bisa mengantarkan kamu ke Orb karena kami sedang sibuk dengan berbagai urusan di PLANT." Kata Lacus yang sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa menemani sahabatnya untuk pergi ke Orb.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu, Lacus. Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke Orb. Dan aku pun mengerti dengan kondisi kalian saat ini." Jawab Athrun.

"Kalau begitu, selamat jalan Athrun, kumohon jaga Orb dengan baik…." Kata Kira sahabatnya sambil berjalan mendekati Athrun.

"Dan….tolong jaga kakakku dengan baik" ucap Kira dengan suara yang hanya terdenggar oleh mereka berdua dan serentak membuat Athrun sedikit sedih karena ingat dengan sosok wanita tersebut.

Cagalli Yula Athha, dia merupakan seorang wanita yang selalu berada di dalam pikiran Athrun. Seorang wanita yang telah mengubah dirinya yang dahulu. Seketika dia teringat dengan hari dimana terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan wanita tersebut yang membuat dirinya terkejut. Dia terkejut karena pada saat Cagalli berpidato terakhir sebelum mereka pergi untuk perang, Cagalli sudah tidak menggunakan cincin pemberiannya. Meskipun Athrun tahu bahwa maksud Cagalli melepaskan cincinnya bukan karena Cagalli sudah tidak mencintai dirinya, Athrun tahu bahwa maksud Cagalli melepaskan cincin pemberiannya karena Cagalli ingin membebaskannya dan membiarkan mereka untuk mencapai impiannya yang sama, yaitu dunia yang damai dan tidak ada lagi perpecahan diantara _Natural_ dan _Coordinator_.

"Tentu saja, Kira…" kalimat singkat dari Athrun terhadap ucapan Kira.

 _Shuttle_ menuju Orb siap untuk lepas landas, Athrun pun masuk ke dalam _Shuttle_ tersebut dan duduk dengan nyaman sambil melihat teman-temannya dibalik kaca sedang melambaikan tangan mereka kepadanya. Selama perjalanan, Athrun hanya melamun dan sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan dan dia ucapkan kepada wanita sang pemimpin Orb itu.

' _Setelah sekian bulan kita tidak bisa bertemu, akhirnya aku akan sampai di Orb, Cagalli. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk selalu berada disampingmu, bukan sebagai Bodyguard atau bahkan bukan sebagai Alex Dino. Aku kembali kepadamu sebagai salah satu Commander Militer Orb dan atas nama Athrun Zala. Aku berjanji, aku akan terus menjaga imipian kita bedua._ '

Suasana di ruang rapat sangat membuat sang _Representative_ Orb merasa ingin cepat-cepat selesai. Dia sudah tidak sabar karena akan kedatangan tamu istimewa dari PLANT. Dirinya berencana ingin menjemput sang _Commander_ Orb di bandara, namun karena situasinya dan rapat yang masih berlanjut entah sampai kapan selesainya, maka dirinya tidak bisa menjemput Athrun di bandara. Sebagai penggantinya, dia meminta Kisaka yang menjemput Athrun di bandara.

* * *

 **Onogoro Island, Orb**

 _Shuttle_ yang ditumpangi oleh Athrun akhirnya tiba di Bandara Orb Union. Dirinya yang tadinya sangat mengantuk menjadi bersemangat lagi setelah mendengarkan pengumuman bahwa Shuttle telah mendarat di Bandara Orb Union. Setelah mengambil barang bawaannya, Athrun yang kebetulan sedang menggunakan seragam Orb sangat terkejut karena banyak orang yang datang menyambut dirinya. Athrun pun tidak berkata banyak, dan dirinya langsung menemui sosok yang dia kenal, yaitu Kisaka.

"Selamat datang kembali di Orb Union, _Commander_ Zala" kata Kisaka yang dibalas dengan hormat oleh Athrun.

"Rasanya seperti aku sudah lama sekali meninggalkan Orb yah, Kisaka. Terakhir aku melihat Orb masih kacau-balau dimana-mana akibat perang. Ternyata pembangunan di Orb sungguh sangat cepat"

"Ini semua berkat Cagalli-sama yang bersikeras membangun Orb menjadi normal kembali."

"Ya, dia memang wanita yang sangat bertanggung jawab… Bagaimana dengan kabar Cagalli? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Athrun.

"Untuk saat ini Cagalli-sama baik-baik saja, meskipun kelihatannya beliau akhir-akhir ini kurang tidur dan telat makan karena berbagai macam kegiatannya untuk pembangunan Orb."

Athrun begitu gemas dengan kelakuan Cagalli yang sangat tidak memikirkan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Saya rasa anda bisa membujuknya untuk tidak lupa untuk istirahat dan makan tepat waktu, Athrun. Anda tahu, Cagalli-sama tetap saja terkadang suka keras kepala."

"Ya kuharap dia mau mendengarkanku lagi untuk tidak melupakan istirahat dan waktu makannya." Athrun berkata seakan-akan dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kediaman Athha.

* * *

 **Athha Mansion**

Sesampai di kediaman Athha, Athrun dan Kisaka disambut oleh para pelayan kediaman tersebut. Athrun melihat seluruh isi ruang utama kediaman tersebut. Masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Masih sama seperti dia terakhir kali berada di kediaman Athha tersebut.

'hmm ternyata tidak ada yang berubah, sama seperti dahulu aku tinggal disini' batin Athrun. Salah satu pelayan kediaman tersebut mempersilahkan Athrun untuk menunggu Cagalli di ruangannya karena Cagalli masih berada di luar mengadir rapat.

Ketika sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Cagalli, dirinya langsung duduk di sofa tamu yang berada di ruangan. Athrun memperhatikan seisi ruangan sambil tersenyum karena dirinya ingat pada terakhir kali dirinya melihat Cagalli yang tertidur di meja kerjanya. Cagalli memang sering sekali tertidur di meja kerjanya saking lelahnya karena pekerjaannya sangat banyak. Dan kebiasaan Athrun pada saat masih menjadi _bodyguard_ nya, dia selalu membopong Cagalli ke kamarnya karena dia tidak tega melihat Cagalli tidur di meja kerja yang dirasa tidak nyaman untuk tempat tidur.

Athrun yang sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit menunggu kedatangan _Princess of Orb_ yang belum kunjung datang akhirnya merasa bosan dan mengantuk. _'mungkin masih lama…aku akan istirahat sebentar saja'_ batin Athrun seraya dengan memejamkan matanya dan tertidur di sofa. Baru saja dirinya memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba Athrun mendengar suara seorang wanita dari luar ruangan

"Maaf Kisaka, bisakah kau atur jadwal rapat aku nanti sore ini? Aku ingin rapat sore ini diundur saja sampai lusa. Kau pasti tahu alasannya, Kisaka…" suara seorang wanita yang terdengar jelas di telinga Athrun bahwa itu adalah suara dari wanita yang dia tunggu kedatangannya. Athrun tidak beranjak dari sofanya, dia tetap memejamkan matanya, karena dia tahu sebentar lagi wanita tersebut akan masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

' _sekalian aku mau membuat dirinya terkejut, aku pura-pura tertidur saja'_ batin Athrun dengan ide isengnya. Tak lama kemudian Cagalli masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan melihat Athrun sedang tertidur di sofanya. Cagalli terkejut dengan melihat sosok seorang pria yang sudah ia tunggu kedatangannya selama ini. Cagalli langsung mendekat kepada Athrun yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

"Dasar _sleepyhead_ , dirimu masih saja sama seperti dulu. Gampang sekali tertidur…" perkataan Cagalli kepada Athrun yang sedang tertidur. Cagalli pun membelai rambut Athrun yang sedang tertidur. Seketika Cagalli terkejut karena tiba-tiba tangan pria yang sedang tertidur itu menggenggam tangan Cagalli yang sedang membelai rambut berwarna biru milik pria tersebut.

"Athrun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membuat aku terkej-" Ucapan Cagalli terpotong karena tiba-tiba pria itu memeluknya dengan erat. Meskipun dengan cara yang sedikit kasar karena dia ditarik secara paksa dalam keadaan tidak siap. Pelukan ini, sama seperti dulu. Seperti pada saat pertama kali pria di hadapannya memeluk dirinya secara tiba-tiba dengan tangannya yang sedang diperban.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi, Cagalli" Cagalli yang mendengarnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dirinya sangat menantikan hal seperti ini terjadi. Pelukan secara tiba-tiba yang selalu Athrun lakukan kepada dirinya memang sudah biasa dialami oleh Cagalli.

"Aku kembali, Cagalli. Aku sangat merindukanmu" masih dalam pelukan Athrun. Cagalli merasa senang denga ucapan Athrun.

"Selamat datang kembali, Athrun…." Kemudia Athrun melepaskan pelukannya. Dan sesaat mereka diam tanpa kata-kata. Terlihat wajah mereka yang sama-sama berwarna merah padam. Athrun masih tidak percaya jika dirinya sudah melakukan hal tersebut. Karena memang dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri bila menyangkut perasaannya terhadap wanita tersebut. Dirinya akan dengan tiba-tiba melakukannya tanpa peduli dengan respon Cagalli. Kemudian mereka saling terdiam karena merasa sangat canggung dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba begitu saja berubah setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"umm...Athrun, bagaimana kabar Kira dan Lacus di PLANT?" Cagalli berusaha membawa topik obrolan agar tidak canggung.

"Kira dan Lacus baik-baik saja, meskipun mereka sangat sibuk dengan jabatan mereka sekarang."

"Aku sangat merindukan Kira dan Lacus, entah mengapa aku merasa kesepian karena mereka akan menetap tinggal di PLANT. Dan untuk saat ini, aku masih belum bisa pergi untuk berkunjung ke PLANT untuk sekedar bertemu dengan adikku dan Lacus."

"Kau masih saja bersikeras menganggap Kira itu adikmu yah. Padahal tidak ada bukti yang benar kalau kau lahir lebih dahulu." Perkataan Athrun membuat Cagalli tiba-tiba menjadi jengkel.

"Tentu saja aku kakaknya! Aku jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan dia!"

"Iya, iya…kamu lebih dewasa darinya. Ngomong-ngomong kudengar kau meminta Kisaka untuk memundurkan jadwal rapat sore ini. Apakah kamu sengaja mengosongkan jadwal sore ini demi aku?" pertanyaan usil Athrun membuat wajah Cagalli memerah.

"Hal seperti itu tidak usah ditanyakan lagi, aku tidak mau membuatmu kecewa. Malam ini aku ingin kita makan malam bersama di ruang makan kediaman ini. Dan kuharap kau dengan senang hati menerima ajakanku ini."

"Makan malam disini? Apakah kamu tidak ingin makan malam diluar saja? Sekedar menggantikan suasana.."

"Itu akan sangat membuat repot. Karena jika kita ingin makan diluar, aku dengan terpaksa harus menyamar agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian sekitar… Ohiya, lagipula Myrna sudah masak makanan kesukaan kamu loh. Tidak enak jika kita pergi makan malam keluar" kata Cagalli

"Aku tunggu jam 7 malam yah. Aku ingin mempersiapkan diri dahulu."

"Baiklah, Cagalli…" Athrun menganguk dan pergi meninggalkan Cagalli.

* * *

 **Cagalli's Room**

Rasanya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenagkan bagi Cagalli karena sudah bertemu dengan pria yang selama ini ingin dia temui selain Kira dan Lacus. Kehadiran pria _Coordinator_ itu kembali di sisinya membuat dirinya menjadi merasa tidak kesepian lagi. Hari ini Cagalli berusaha yang terbaik untuk terlihat menarik dimata Athrun. Tidak terasa dirinya sudah mengahibskan banyak waktu hanya untuk memilih pakaian apa yang akan dikenakan dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:45 malam, Wanita _Natural_ bermata _amber_ itu sama sekali belum mempersiapkan diri.

"Astaga, sudah jam segini! Aku harus cepat bergegas!" Cagalli panik karena melihat jam di kamarnya dan masih dengan kebingungannya memlih pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan…. baiklah aku akan mengenakan pakaian biasa saja. Lagipula aku malas mendengarkan komentarnya kalau aku tiba-tiba saja mengenakan pakaian feminine dan menggunakan make-up…" Akhirnya karena sudah tidak ada waktu banyak, dirinya hanya mengenakan pakaian simple seperti kaus berwarna merah dan celana panjang berwarna coklat muda.

"Kurasa begini tidak apa-apa…dan terlihat normal."

* * *

 **Dinning Room**

Athrun sudah berada di ruang makan kediaman Athha sejak pukul 6:30 tadi. Pria bermata _emerald_ itu menggunakan celana panjang berwarna hitam serta kemeja berwarna biru tua. Dia sengaja datang lebih awal karena sudah tidak sabar ingin makan malam bersama wanita kesayangannya. Jam tanggannya sudah menunjukan pukul 7:08 malam. Tetapi wanita yang ditunggu belum juga datang di tempat ini. _'apa yang sedang dia lakukan…tidak biasanya dia tidak tepat waktu seperti ini.'_

"Maafkan aku, Athrun. Aku sedikit terlambat karena suatu hal.." Cagalli datang dengan tergesa-gesa

"Tidak apa-apa, lalu…ada apa dengan pakaianmu ini? Tidak seperti akan ada acara special saja." Athrun terlihat seperti terlau berharap jika Cagalli akan datang menggunakan setidaknya pakaian yang terlihat special dimatanya.

"Mengapa? Aku rasa ini normal, daripada aku harus menggunakan dress yang sangat menyebalkan itu." Gerutu Cagalli karena sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Athrun.

"Kau masih saja keras kepala, Cagalli. Padahal aku sudah menggunakan pakaian yang cocok untuk acara makan malam ini." Athrun sudah tahu pasti Cagalli akan berkata seperti itu.

"Ah yasudahlah, kita makan saja sekarang. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar kan dengan makanan kesukaanmu?" Cagalli berkata sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk di kursi meja makan yang sudah dipersiapkan khusus untuk mereka berdua.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan menikmati makanan buatan Myrna, salah satu pelayan di kediaman Athha yang sudah dianggap Cagalli seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri karena sifatnya yang sangat keibuan. Diatas meja, sudah tersaji masakan ala Italia yang terlihat mewah. Namun, hanya satu yang menjadi daya tarik Athrun dari semua masakan tersebut, yaitu _Cabbage Rolls_ makanan kesukaannya.

"Kau tahu, Cagalli. Aku teringat dengan waktu ketika kamu membuatkanku makanan kesukaanku pada waktu perang pertaama. Kau membuatkan _Cabbage Rolls_ juga."

"Mohon maaf saja bila pada waktu itu bentuknya aneh…. Kau waktu itu jahat sekali menanyakan 'ini apa?' pada waktu aku memperlihatkan hasil masakanku" Cagalli merasa jengkel mengingat kejadian pada waktu itu.

"Hahaha tapi pada waktu itu tidak terduga rasanya enak… Untung saja aku yang pertama mencicipinya, bukan Kira." Athrun tertawa kecil karena bagi dirinya memang pada waktu itu masakan yang dibuat Cagalli bentuknya sangat aneh.

"Aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu sebagai tanda terima kasihku pada waktu kita terdampar di pulai tak berpenghuni itu tahu! Dan Kira mengapa tidak ingin mencicipinya duluan, karena dia itu takut dengan rasa yang akan ditimbulkan oleh masakanku yang bentuknya aneh itu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Memang dasar Kira pengkhianat hahaha. Sampai membuat alasan kalau kau membuatkan makanan tersebut hanya untuk aku." Kata Athrun

"Tapi apa yag dikatakan Kira memang benar, aku membuatkan itu sebenarnya hanya untuk kamu." wajah Cagalli memerah setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Aku sangat senang sekali pada waktu itu, setelah aku mencicipinya dan rasanya enak, Kira tidak percaya dan akhirnya ikut mencicipi masakanmu."

"Kalian terlihat bodoh sekali ketika melihat masakanku. Padahal belum kalian cicipi tapi sudah menilai tidak enak hanya karena bentuknya."

"Tapi yang penting aku sudah mengakuinya bukan kalau kamu pintar memasak. Sampai aku teringat ketika aku bilang _'ternyata enak, Cagalli pintar memasak yah! Kamu pasti akan menjadi Istri yang baik'_ dan pada waktu itu kau salah paham dengan berkata _'siapa yang ingin menjadi Istri Athrun'_ yah, aku dan Kira serentak langsung terkejut….Padahal pada waktu itu aku tidak menyebutkan kalau kau akan menjadi istri yang baik untukku." Athrun mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada waktu itu, dan tanpa sadar apa yang telah dia ucapkan membuat Cagalli menjadi malu dengan apa yang telah terjadi ketika itu pada dirinya.

"Ah jangan ingatkan itu lagi! Itu semua karena kamu memujiku dengan kata-kata aneh itu tahu!" Cagalli jengkel dengan ucapan Athrun yang mengingatkannya pada dirinya ketika dia salah paham dengan pujian Athrun.

"Hahaha setelah itu kau malah langsung pergi tanpa merapihkan bekas memasak kamu, jadi aku dan Kira yang membersihkannya agar tidak dimarahi oleh yang lain."

"Kalau aku ada waktu luang, aku akan membuatkanmu masakanku lagi, Athrun. Tapi kali ini aku berjanji, bentuknya tidak akan aneh lagi." Cagalli tiba-tiba meawarkan dirinya untuk membuatkan Athrun makanan kesukaaannya lagi.

"Aku dengan sangat senang hati sekali menerimanya. Mungkin ketika itu, aku sudah bisa berkata _'Kau memang istriku yang pandai memasak'_ dan kau tidak perlu lagi lari meninggalkanku karena salah paham." Athrun sengaja berkata seperti itu untuk melihat reaksi dari Cagalli.

"Kamu ini! Kau senang sekali membuat aku malu dihadapanmu. Tidak secepat itu aku akan menjadi istrimu, Athrun! "

"Aku tahu… Aku kan sudah berjanji kepadamu kalau aku akan menunggumu. Sampai impian kita berdua tercapai. Tapi, aku rasa sebentar lagi impian kita sudah berada di depan mata. Perang sudah berakhir bukan? Dan dunia juga sudah menjadi damai untuk saat ini."

"Iya, aku rasa juga begitu. Ini semua berkat usaha kalian yang sudah berhasil menghentikan perang."

"Dan ini juga berkat kamu, Cagalli. Kau masih mempertahankan ideologi ayahmu tentang tidak membedakan antara kaum _Natural_ dan _Coordinator_. Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang satu-satunya dari kaum _Natural_ yang sudah mengubah hidupku, Cagalli. Kau yang sudah mengubah pikiranku tentang kita semua para _Natural_ dan _Coordinator_ hanya seorang manusia."

"Athrun..."

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa kita semua sudah tidak perlu lagi memandang seseorang hanya karena mereka itu _Natural_ atau _Coordinator_. Kita semua sama, mau kita berasal dari bumi atau PLANT, kita semua hanyalah manusia biasa."

"Bagaimana caranya kamu dapat menunjukkannya kepada dunia?"

"hmmm aku sempat berpikiran, mungkin dengan cara aku menikahimu sudah menunjukkan kepada dunia hahaha 'Seorang Representative Orb yang merupakan kaum _Natural_ menikah dengan Pria asal PLANT sekaligus _Coordinator_ dan putra dari Patrick Zala' bukankah itu akan menggemparkan dunia?"

"….." Cagalli menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dengan cara menunduk kebawah agar Athrun tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau kenapa Cagalli?"

"t-tidak apa-apa…se-sebaiknya kita habiskan saja dahulu makanan ini, setelah itu kita istirahat. Ingat, besok kita sudah disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kita masing-masing." Cagalli berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau benar juga….hahaha baiklah, aku juga sudah sedikit lelah karena terlalu lama berada dalam perjalanan dari PLANT ke Orb"

Akhirnya mereka memakan semua makanan yang sudah dihidangkan, sambil berbicara tentang keadaan teman-teman mereka yang berada di PLANT maupun di Orb. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Bercerita ketika makan malam dan tertawa bersama ketika mendengarkan ceirta mereka masing-masing.

' _Aku rasa ini tidaklah sambutan kedatangan yang buruk, aku senang telah bertemu dengannya kembali. Meskipun esok hari kami semua akan disibukkan dengan tanggung jawab kami masing-masing, setidaknya aku tidak berada jauh dari sisinya…'_

* * *

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **Okay, selesai sudah cerita saya yang terlihat sangat cringe ini T_T**

 **Mohon maaf kalau AsuCaga nya terlihat OOC**

 **Mind to review~**


End file.
